


Duet

by tabaqui



Series: Obsession [3]
Category: Angel: the Series RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: M/M, Psychological Torture, RPF, Stalking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabaqui/pseuds/tabaqui





	Duet

Duet  


Jason lit a cigarette, leaning back against the headboard of Christian's bed. It creaked as Christian jerked, fighting the handcuffs that bound him to the slatted wood. Christian's wrists were already purpling, like his jaw - like his left eye. Jason licked at his own split lip, ribs aching, headache throbbing to slow life at the base of his skull.  


His boy'd put up a good fight, good enough to leave Jason hurting - and hard. Jason pulled warm smoke into his mouth, luxuriantly slow, and plumed it up toward the ceiling.  


"Told you not to fight me," Jason said softly, and Christian jerked at the cuffs again.  


"Let me go."  


Jason chuckled, turning and squirming down the bed, draping his thigh over Christian's, insinuating a booted foot between Christian's restrained legs. His left elbow tucked into Christian's lats, left hand propping up his jaw. Jason's right hand - and cigarette - rested on Christian's chest. Idly, Jason tugged at a button on Christian's worn-out flannel. Christian flinched a little away from the smoldering cherry. His chest hitched under Jason's hand, panicky huffs of air he was doing his best to control.  


"Didn't mean to get so rough on you. I just wanna talk, Christian. We never _talk_."  


"I don't fuckin' _know_ you," Christian said, twisting and bucking suddenly, but Jason just rode it out, rolling a little closer and pinning Christian down. He ducked down to take another drag, pulling the smoke in over his tongue and sighing it out across Christian's throat.  


"That's why we need to _talk_. I got so many plans for you, Christian. For both of us. But we gotta iron out the details, first."  


" _Fuck. You._ "  


Jason grinned. "That's one'a the details."  


Christian's eyes went wide and then narrow and furious, and he thrashed violently, wordlessly shouting. Jason moved, rolling to straddle Christian's hips, thighs gripping tight, and getting a fist in Christian's hair. He yanked Christian's head back sharply, bending down close, three inches away - two; bared his teeth in something that only remotely resembled a smile.  


Christian froze.  


"Sweetheart, you ain't gettin' away from me, no how. Now quit, before I gotta get mean."  


Christian had such blue, blue eyes. Blue as the smoke that spiraled up from Jason's cigarette, thinning and dissolving into the air.  


"There, now. That's my good boy."


End file.
